


Illusion

by kolaoye



Category: 19天 | 19 Tiān - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>喝什么喝？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> 我不要管和作者有没有逆CP啦！不要管啦！我要遵从我最深切的渴望，逆就逆吧（抽泣

酒后乱性这句话有一定的道理。

炸毛在昏沉中想。

一双手正在摸索着他埋在匀称肌肉下的肋骨。先是指尖试探性地碰，像贴着皮肤刮过的针尖，然后指腹压下来，抚过肌肉纹理。最后连手掌也贴上。

颤栗感像爆发的巧克力喷泉。粘稠滚烫，甜得心惊肉跳，惹人生厌。

他半靠在床头板上，喘息着去够贱贱的脑袋，发软的手指划了几下才碰到他的头发，紧紧抓住不放。那手感就像抓住一匹浸了水的上好绸缎。

“不要乱摸！”他凶狠地呵斥，手滑到发尾。

他们都喝多了。但没有喝到硬不起来。

他们只是处于一种比较放松、控制力衰退的清醒状态，很清楚地知道自己在做什么……尤其是炸毛。

贱贱想做这件事很久了。他知道贱贱想做这件事很久了。他不是没想过做这件事。

所以事情就这样发生了。

贱贱骑在他身上低笑。按照炸毛对贱贱的了解，那事实上是一个傻笑，只是由于天生长相轻佻而显得……色情和危险。

温暖的手掌移到胸膛，食指和中指的第二指关节漫不经心地夹着他的乳头揉搓。

炸毛的浓眉拧得死紧，额角汗珠滑落。

就好像被蚂蚁爬过身体似的，麻痒又诡异。跟贱贱若即若离地吻过脊梁时的感觉类似，却更模糊。

“舒服吗？”贱贱低声问。他的声音很粘，很腻，很沙。

他们进了卧室就纠缠着摔进床里，没有开灯，只有感应式小夜灯慢悠悠地亮起来，燃着昏暗的暖光。贱贱的颧骨、脸颊、耳朵，蔓延开略浅的珊瑚红，眼角则像被人用指腹涂过一抹胭脂。他本就浅色的眉毛在光照下近似透明，眼睛狭长微挑，虹膜边缘呈现出浓郁的琥珀色，带着一种诡异的、无机质的美感。

和肉食动物盯上猎物时的感觉很像。冰冷而专注的，连猎杀欲望也看不出来。

“……”炸毛没有说话，他有些头晕。

贱贱的手往下摸，很慢，好像漫不经心的样子，时不时离开身体，可再接触到时带来的压力又那么稳。

他勾开了炸毛的裤扣。

炸毛急促地呼吸。

比身体热的手这时又显得冷，碰上茎体的时候让炸毛昏昏沉沉的脑袋为之一清。

动作太慢了，他用舌头抵着上颚想。

很有力，弄的地方也很对，冠状沟、囊袋、伞顶都被变着法儿地照顾到，舒缓的快感一波一波地涌上来，心脏也跟着七上八下，也不知道是太舒服，还是单纯酒后晕眩，竟然有种断断续续的失重感。

但是不够。

太……隔靴搔痒了。撩得人兴致大起，又不给予进一步的刺激。

“……快一点。”炸毛终于忍不住催促，被贱贱压在身下的长腿屈起膝盖，顶了他一下。他盯着天花板，不想知道贱贱会对此做出怎么样的表情。

可是手离开了。轻巧地滑到两边髋骨上，大拇指指腹摁着皮肉。

“炸毛，看着我。”他听到贱贱说。

他不想理他，但被晾在一旁的感觉着实勾人怒火，于是愤怒地投去一眼。

贱贱薄薄的嘴唇弯起来，他直直地盯着炸毛，缓慢地俯下身，就像在跳钢管舞。

炸毛瞳孔收缩。

“喂，你……”

贱贱停下，脸靠着炸毛勃起的性器。他侧过脸，斜乜着炸毛，伸出红艳的舌尖轻舔小眼。

炸毛没想到自己竟然因为这个而呻吟出声。短促的、兽类死亡前的最后一声呜咽一般。

他再次伸手去揪贱贱，可贱贱立刻含住了他。他的手指立刻软在贱贱发间，不知道是放是留。

贱贱到了这个时候都还盯着他，视线直勾勾地，从眼睛剜到嘴唇，倒似另一只抚过全身的手。他的舌头不老实地舔弄，或吸或抿，炸毛的腿根紧绷，全身僵硬又使不上力气，手已经不知不觉地握住贱贱的后颈，无意识地磨蹭。

贱贱突然把炸毛的硬挺吐出来，因受力而红润的嘴唇上泛着水光。他头埋得更低，从根到顶地，舔过同样水淋淋的柱体，发出啧啧水声。

从来没见过这么色情的男人。偏偏还把一切做得天经地义。

“你别……”炸毛干涩地说。

他顿住了。

贱贱突然摁着跨将他往下拉，然后重心后移，从他腿间挤到床上，然后分开他的腿，把长裤扯下来一截，再提着一边腿弯让他缠上他的腰。一番动作兔起鹘落，根本来不及阻止，炸毛已经狼狈地平躺在床上，短发被枕头蹭得乱七八糟。

他的僵硬又上了一个程度。

贱贱宽慰他似的亲了亲小眼，“别紧张。”

润滑剂开盖的啪嗒声很刺耳。

带着冷意的手指挤进臀缝间，在穴口揉摁片刻，全无犹豫地往里探。异物感很强烈，但并不痛。

炸毛被凉出一身鸡皮疙瘩，咬牙切齿地想蹬贱贱，“谁让你这么干了！”

“床都上了，当然要这么干。”贱贱含糊地说，“我会让你很舒服的。”

人体内部的高热很快让润滑液暖了起来，异物感也略有减轻，可那根手指却没完没了，压着内壁抽插进出打转，甚至尝试屈起指关节。

身体被入侵的感觉太诡异了，而且让人条件反射地防备。

又一根手指带着冷意刺进去，这回有些饱涨的疼痛。两根手指更加自由，并起或扩开，还更深地往里，炸毛能感觉到穴口嫩肉被指缝压着的危险触感。

他的呼吸粗重了许多，失重感也没了，反而有些冒冷汗。他焦躁地从后脑勺下扯出枕头盖住眼睛，眼前的一片黑暗让他好受了点。

……可反而感受得更清楚了。并不全然是痛和涨，还有一种更微弱的……

他恼火地扔掉枕头，瞪着天花板。

第三根手指跟着来了，这回进去得困难很多，拨弄了半天才在两指撑出的缝隙中挤进去，可对第一次的人来讲这已经太超过了，炸毛几乎立刻感受到了痛，身体绷紧。

“放松。”贱贱的声音更沙哑了。

“换你……你试试……”炸毛给了贱脸颊贱一拳，可惜没有力道，跟用指关节抵了一下差不多。

“可我只想试你。”贱贱抬起炸毛的另一边腿拉到腰上，这让炸毛的臀部有些悬空，好进去了很多，可仍有不足，“……要不要从后面来？”

“……我才不会跪着被你操。”炸毛在撕裂般的痛中皱眉随口说。

“……”贱贱沉默了一会，就连手指也停了下来，正好给炸毛喘息的余地。

然后他的手指借着炸毛稍微放松的时机，直接往最里伸，“糟糕，你这么一说，我好想从背后操你啊。”

“呃！”炸毛痛得一抖，但同时竟然感受到一种……难以言喻的快感。像一簇电火花在交感神经猛然炸开，唤醒所有的兴奋反应。

“很痛？”贱贱低喘着问。可炸毛的性器又没有软。

“废话。”炸毛眼前有些发花。

“可是你刚刚……突然咬我咬得很紧，而且没有软。”贱贱整个人覆在炸毛身上，动了动手指，向着刚才那个地方摁，“是这里吧？”

“唔……”炸毛漏出半声呻吟，手紧紧攥着头顶的床单。

“太好了。”贱贱压抑着什么地说，然后毫不留情地不停揉按着那处。

“啊……唔，你，……嗯！”炸毛简直要被自己的声音气炸了，虽然并没有女人一样柔媚，可那沙哑又低沉还不稳定得有些像哭腔的声音简直丢人现眼。

他愤怒地咬住手背，只喘不说话。

可阻止的了声音阻止不了身体反应，他知道自己在略微抽搐，知道自己的顶端溢出了水，也知道自己的……后面，无规律地吮着贱贱的手指，让他移动一下都困难。

……他下次再也不会这么干了。

“差不多了吧？”他听到贱贱说，“我忍不住了。”

然后三根手指罔顾身体的挽留抽离身体，一个滚烫的物体抵在穴口，烫得炸毛一惊，生出现在就跑的念头。

那火热没有给他反应的时间，一插到底。

“……！”炸毛睁大眼，连声音都发不出来，只有声带紧张过度时发出的嘶哑摩擦声。

真家伙和手指完全不一样。贱贱的资本很好，光大小就远胜三根手指，热度更加夸张得像往身体里灌了岩浆。

……而且还有那隐隐的跳动。

炸毛觉得自己眼眶都烧得发烫。

贱贱也被炸毛箍紧的那处给憋得呻吟了一声，湿软紧致，比他最疯狂无稽的设想更好。他把最后一丝理智用来抬起炸毛的髋，检查了一遍红肿的穴口，确认没有血丝后，腰胯前顶，让炸毛的腿弯挂到肩上，双手摁在他头旁边，凶狠地抽插起来。

一开始每一次都带着痛，炸毛疼得蜷缩，阴茎也软了，可贱贱从来不放过那里，粗硬的茎体带着灼灼热量直撞，快感渐渐盖过痛楚，逼人发狂，他终于不用再担心声音，因为只剩下短暂急促的哽。

感觉太过强烈，远超过自慰时的爽快，直击骨髓，不依不饶。炸毛无意识地推贱贱的胸腹，想远离这近似折磨的快乐。

贱贱眼尾的红已经晕进眼眶，他看着炸毛的表情，浓眉紧皱，嘴唇稍微张着，一脸茫然与隐忍，棱角分明的五官因为这些而充满男性特有的性张力。他想舔掉他的汗，想咬住他的唇，想操他操到顶，想看他沉迷于自己。

他确实这么做了。

他摁住他的手腕把手拉开，上身前倾去吻他，性器深入到从未有过的深度，柔软的发梢扫着耳朵，炸毛的挣扎更加剧烈。

炸毛眼前一阵阵地发白，快感激烈得叫人恐惧，他隐约感觉快到达顶点，空着的那只手往下探，想抚慰自己。

贱贱眼疾手快地勾着他的手指往上扳，一并扣在头顶，愈加快速地抽插，“……嗯，你，啊……要射了吗？我来帮你……”

“滚！”炸毛眼冒金星地骂，大腿用力，膝弯夹住他的脖颈。

“唔……”贱贱被紧缩的穴肉夹得气息一短，快感瞬间冲破极限，竟然射了，只好借着最后的余劲，发了狠地往里挤。

灼热的液体打在炸毛体内，敏感处又被报复性地重点攻击，他被激得哆嗦，无人触碰的性器在贱贱的腹肌上蹭过，白浊飞溅。

“你这个混蛋，”他的手指在发颤，“竟然没戴套？”

“我想和你更近一点嘛。”贱贱厚颜无耻地啾了炸毛一口。

炸毛一把推开他傻逼兮兮的脸，“滚！”

Fin

 

 

 

 

 

——

你确定要继续看吗？

 

 

 

 

 

真的要继续看吗？

 

 

 

 

 

可是已经什么都没有啦╮(￣▽￣)╭

 

 

 

 

 

我骗你的。

 

 

 

 

 

******

炸毛额头抵着冰冷的瓷砖，喘息。

他的乳头被从后面伸过来的手玩弄着，耳尖被湿热的舌头舔舐，身体里含了两根手指，拨开红肿泥泞的穴肉，挖弄着让之前弄进去的精液出来。

“够了没有……”他的腿脚完全违背主人意志地发软。

贱贱的声音里满是情欲，“差不多了。”


End file.
